


We don't talk about him

by HaleHound



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleHound/pseuds/HaleHound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack doesn't talk about Isaac and there's a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We don't talk about him

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got around to actually use one of the prompts on writeworld, and my mind was almost set on writing something with my own characters from the novel I’m supposed to be writing. Then I thought it would be more interesting to do something else than write about a moment in their lives I have already imagined a hundred times, so obviously I thought about Teen Wolf, since I seem to have difficulties not to.

We don’t talk about Isaac because we don’t know what to say. He left and we wish we could have done the same. He didn’t come back and we wish we could have done the same.

We don’t talk about Isaac because of Allison. We don’t want to talk about Allison. We had to stay here, we had to stay with the memories of her, so we can’t talk about her. Sometimes we want to, sometimes it’s the right time but we still don’t speak because… Is it the right time for the others?

We don’t talk about Allison because we need her. We need to think like she’s alive. We need to think like when something is wrong, she will be here for us. Like she’ll be here to protect us.

We don’t talk about Allison because we don’t have the time to say everything we want to say. To her. About her.

We don’t talk about Allison because it feels like the hole in our chest can only grow bigger when we do.

She was strong but not all of us are.


End file.
